This is a proposal to develop a comprehensive program of research and training in diabetes. The research component of this program will consist of feasibility projects covering broad areas of diabetes-related research, such as mechanism of insulin action, effects of glucose and insulin on proteins, pathogenesis of diabetic vascular disease, and studies of diabetic neuropathy. To facilitate this investigative program and its future development, a core laboratory has been developed. A major component of this program will be education, and this will be directed, both toward development of collaborative programs of research and through the establishment of seminars, symposia, and journal clubs. These programs will be sufficiently broad to foster communication between participants in all aspects of the program. The training component of this center will be carried out through the development of Interdisciplinary Diabetic Training Teams, whose members will be trained to provide comprehensive care for diabetic patients in a demonstration setting. These teams will provide a staff for the training of a broad spectrum of health professionals and participate in the preparation of teaching materials. In addition, they will serve in the development of outreach educational programs and develop programs for post-graduate training in diabetes, both for physicians and community health workers. A major component of this program will be the development of an evaluation of system utilizing a computerized data base. The latter will also be utilized for data retrieval for special studies.